


Complicated

by Danthony64



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthony64/pseuds/Danthony64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's life turns down a bumby road when he realizes that he has feelings for his best friend Gray. Will Natsu be able to keep this a secret with the help of Erza and Lucy, or will Gray find out and possible cause Natsu to break? So much for Natsu having an average teenage school life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know, I didn't think much about crushes, love, and all that mushy shit. Everytime i started developing a crush, I got rid of it within the next few days. So I don't understand why I'm having so much trouble. Do I have a crush on this person or not? Ugh why does my life have to be complicated sometimes.

 

* * *

 

"Oi Natsu!" called out a voice. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked in the direction from which the voice came. It was my older brother Sting. I must of not noticed that the school day was over. Sting ran over to me a little annoyed. "I've been calling your name for the past minute!" he sighed catching his breathe. "Anyways, ready to go home now?"

"Yeah" I said as I got up and stretched my body. I grabbed my bags and walked to Sting's car. The drive back to the house was quiet minus the fact that the radio was playing. Once we got home, I just went straight to my bedroom and waited for dinner. My eyes were slowly closing, but opened when I heard a small meow. I turned my head over and saw my cat Happy. I put my hand on his head and gently petted him, causing him to lean into the touch and purr.

A small sqeak came from my door, which was open but it didnt seem like anyone opened. I got up to close it, but stopped when I noticed Lector, my brother's cat. I crouched down to meet Lector's face.

"Hey Lector, let me guess dinner's ready?" I asked the small feline. He nodded his head and walked out the door. I called for Happy and went to the kitchen to help Sting set up for dinner. "Are Rogue and Gajeel joining us?" I asked. Rouge and Gajeel where family friends. They'd always come over when they weren't busy or when Gajeel wasn't getting into fights. They may not sound like it but they are some of the few people Sting and I can rely on to have our backs at all times.

"Just Rogue. He said Gajeel was hanging out with some of his friends" he answered. As if on que, there was a knock on the door. I walked over to open it letting Rogue in. We exchanged our hellos and went back to the kitchen where we all ate, making small talk every now and then. After dinner I grabbed everyone's plate and washed them. Once that was finished I headed back to my room and got on my laptop.

I was going throught my routine of checking emails and messesges. I found nothing of interest as I scrolled through the feed on my screen. After a while I got bored and shut my latop and went to shower before I went to bed.

I climbed into my bed and pulled the cover to my chin, yelling goodnight. Sting did the same. Tomorrow there would be no school and as usual, I had no plans whatsoever. My eyes closed and I laid quietly on the bed till sleep finally fell over me.

\- The Next Morning -

I was woken up by a knock at my door. I turned over and saw Sting looking at me with a worried face. 'Whats wrong with him?' I thought as I sat up. He made his way into my room and sat on the chair next to my desk, while I rubbed eyes to get them working properly.

"Is something wrong Sting?" I asked, my voice a little raspy and tired.

"I should be asking you that." He said, earning a confused look from myself. "You've been acting a little off these past few days Natsu. You're spacing out more and you're not eating large copius amounts of food like you usually do" he chuckled. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't even know." I said looking down at my lap.

"Is it a girl?" I shook my head. "Is it a guy?" my head shot up and gave Sting the WTF look. He put his hands up in defense "Hey I'm just trying to cover all the bases so I can help." There was a small pause of silence in the room "You know you can tell me anything Natsu. In public, I might be a douche who picks on you sometimes. But when its just the two of us, and maybe Rogue, I'm your caring older brother who is gonna accept for who you are no matter what. Okay?"

"Yeah i know" I said. "Alright so let me ask again . . . Is it a guy?" I laughed a little at how silly he can be. Yeah he can be kind of a douche sometimes, but if its just me he actually is an older brother. I sighed in defeat "Maybe. . . I don't know yet"

Sting put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it? Or is this something you need to figure out first before you start talking?" he asked. "The latter" I said. He took his hand off my shoulder and stood up. "Alright then. I'mma go make some breakfast for us. Give me like 20 minutes and I'll send Lector to get you" he said and walked out. I got out of bed and got a shirt on. I called out Happy's name, and he came out from underneath my bed and jumped on my lap. "Morning little budddy" I said while petting him.

Just like Sting said, twenty minutes later, Lector came up to my room and told me (well he meowed) that breakfast was ready. Sting and I ate our breakfast in silence. Once i finished he grabbed my plate and went to go wash them. Before I got up from my chair he asked me "Do you have any plans today Natsu?"

I scoffed "Me? Have plans on a weekend? You are so funny Sting". He shooked his head and let out a small laugh. I was about to go back to my room when i heard my phone go off. It was my friend Lucy. I pushed the answer button and place the device next to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Morning Natsu!"

"Morning Lucy, how are you?"

"Good thanks. Anyways I was calling to see if you were available?"

"Depends, what for?"

"Why do you gotta be like that Natsu? I was gonna invite you to come hang out at the mall with me, Erza, and possibly Gray."

I became a little hesitant when she mentioned that Gray might be there. Being around him hasn't been the same these past few days. I don't understand it. One minute I could have a normal conversation with the guy and the next my heart starts racing. Maybe it won't be that bad. If I just stay close to Lucy and I should be fine.

I was brought back to reality when Lucy said hello to check if the call was cut off.

"Uhhh. . . . sure why not, its not like I have anything better to do."

"Ok great! I'll tell Erza and we'll come pick you up around 1:00, sounds good?"

"Yeah"

"Alright see ya later then"

"Later" I ended the call.

"Who was that" asked a curious older brother. I jumped when I notice he was right behind me. "Jesus christ Sting! What have I said about standing behind me when I'm not paying attention?!" He stepped back from laughing a little too much. Once he calmed down and steadied his breathing he asked me the same question. "it was Lucy. She asked me to go hang out with some of our friends at the mall today. So it looks like I do have plans today!" I smiled.

"Thats good. That means you won't be stuck cat sitting today then. I'll just drop Happy and Lector at Rogue's house. Is that alright with you?" he asked. I nodded my head and went to my room to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Time skip to a little before 1 -_ **

 

Sting had already left to whereever the hell he was going, dropping off the cats at Rogue's. I was getting a little nervous at the thought of being around Gray for a few hours. I mean, in the past I used to be able to hang out with him in shcool and out. But that was before I started to develop minor feelings towards him. I dont even know how they started and why. I just hope I don't do anything stupid.

Lucy and Erza already know about my sexuality, and now so does Sting. I didn't tell Gray because I thought he would react differently and possible hate me.

After a few minutes of arguing with myself in my head, there was a honk that came from outside. 'Must be them' I thought. I walked out of my house, making sure everything was locked, and enter Erza's car. Lucy sat in front and excitedly said hello. Gray sat beside me in the back seat. He said hey with a small smile before returning his gaze to outside the window.

It took a twenty minute drive to get to the mall and find a parking spot. We all got out and made our way inside. The mall was pretty packed. I've never seen this many poeple in one place besides school. 'Then again i I rarely leave the house unless its for school or to go the the store' We walked around for bit and stopped when we got to the food court. "So where should we go first?" asked Lucy.

"I'm in the need of new clothes" said Erza. She was a tall girl with scarlet hair. Ha, its funny because he last name is Scarlet. She was a good caring person, but it also someone who should not be trifled with. She knows how to kill and make it look like and accident. Its a good thing she's my friend, but that still doesn't guaruntee saftey. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a white blouse that had frills going down the middle.

"Now that you mention it I could use some new shirts" said Lucy. She was a smart, kindhearted person. She had long blonde hair with a single ponytail that was kind of off to the side a bit. She was wearing green top and some pale yellowish shorts. She was small compared to me, but her attitude and breast make up for it. Yes I pointed out her breast because she uses those as weapons of mass destruction. My friends are just some of the most normal people anyone could meet huh?

"And I guess i could use some new jeans" chimed in Gray. Oh Gray. This guy was something else. He had raven messy/spiky hair and dark blue eyes. Out of all of us, I'd consider him the most normal. He wore his usual black jeans and a navy blue shirt with a plain black undershirt.

"Then lets go!" I demaned, shooting up from my chair. Lucy and Erza gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. The rest of them got up and we walked to a clothing store. Gray went to the jeans section while Lucy and Erza went to the female section, leaving me by myself. I let out a little sad sigh. 'Is it sad that I'm used to being left alone?' I thought as I walked over to a rack with a bunch of different shirts.

I looked around for a few minutes, not really having a purpose or any interest of buying the clothes here. I found a small bench to sit while i waited for the others. I raised my hand up to my neck but froze when a familiar object was missing. My scarf. It was the only thing that reminded me of my dad, Igneel. 'I must have left it back at the house. I usually don't go anywhere without it.' I thought. I got up but accidently bumped into someone, causing me to lose me balance and fall.

"Woah her sorry ma-" said a voice that sounded familiar. "Oh hey Natsu" I looked up and saw that it was Gray. I sat there on the ground rubbing my head out of embarrasment. I looked up again and he had his hand out, offering to help me up. I was a little hesitant but took the offer anyways. "Sorry about that Gray" i said wiping my clothes. "Its fine don't worry about" he said grabbing a small pile of jeans I'm guessing he found and plans to buy them. "Did the girls leave you all alone?" he asked. I nodded my head, my eyes away from him. "You should have tried to find me then." he said which came to me as a surprise. A small smile appear on my face as Gray and I went to the cashier to pay. On our way out, we noticed that the girls we waiting for us outside the store.

"What took you guys so long?" Lucy asked, her hands on her hips and bags hanging off her arms.

"You guys left Natsu alone and I had to find him" he answered with a hint of annoyance. 'Uh oh. Was he mad that they left me alone or that he had to find me' I thought, a little stressed about the answer. Lucy apologized for somewhat ditching me. I told her it was fine and Gray shot me a dirty look. I looked at him, telling it to not worry about it. He exhaled and look forward again.

The rest of the time we spent at the mall was just going through stores, have a small break eating at the food court, and just walking around talking about random stuff that I didn't pay much attention to.

Erza dropped us off at each of our houses, mine being the first. I got out and thanked them for inviting me saying I'll see them on monday during school. The waved goodbye as the car drove off. I unlocked the door and was greeted by Rogue who was sitting on the living room couch. "Hey Natsu, welcome home" he said. I muttured a small hey and thanks and started making my way to my room. I past by the kitchen to see Sting cooking. Its a weird site to see him cooking. He doesn't look like the type who cooks, but hey I guess looks can be decieving.

"Hey little bro, how was the mall?" he asked while peeling a potato. "It was fun." I answered "I'm gonna go take a nap. Have Lector or Happy wake me up when dinner's ready" I said as I entered my room getting an 'okay' from him.

I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes for a bit. Looking over what happened today. I was still trying to figure out what I was feeling and how I'm going to deal with it. In the time I was supposed to be taking my nap, I spent it wondering and asking myself a bunch of questions. I was pull out of my trance when I felt something gently hit my nose. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Sting.

"Dinner's ready" he said. "Didn't I say to send one of the cats?" I replied sitting up. "I like to mix it up a bit sometimes. Plus i came to check if everything was alright." he petted my hair for a minute before he got up. "Uh Sting?" he stopped and looked back "Uhhh. . . . . . nevermind. I'm not ready to talk yet" He gave me a small smile before speaking. "Its alright. You can talk whenever you feel like it"

He walked out of the room, with myself following. After eating I went back to my room, changed into some sweatpants, and fell asleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gray**

After spending a few hours at the mall with the others Erza decided to drive us all home except Lucy who said she was getting picked up by her sister Michelle. I sat in the front this time because I knew I would be the last one to get dropped off since I practically lived next to Erza.  We dropped off Natsu at his house and I got comcy since it would be a while till Erza and I got to our neighborhood.

During the ride something that was on my mind was bugging me. "Uh Erza. . . " I broke the silence. She answered with a simple hum, but I hesitated before i spoke again. "Do you notice anything. . . . I don't know. . . off about Natsu?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" she said. "Because I won't disagree with you. He has been acting a little strange lately."

"Its just that. . . I feel like he acts differently around me nowadays. Like, did I do something wrong or what. I mean, I know I butt heads with him every now and then but I still consider him one of my best friends. If he's hiding something from me, I don't want to have our friendshop be broken over some dumb misunderstanding." I ranted. I slumped back into the car seat and let out a breath. "I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking it. Its probably nothing."

The car came to a full stop. I looked out my window and noticed that we were finally home. I was about get out and walk to my house but was stopped when Erza put her hand on my shoulder. "If you really think its nothing that's fine. But if you don't, then I wouldn't worry about it. Just be patient Gray. You know how Natsu can be sometimes and if he is hiding something, then you should just wait until he feels comfortable telling you." She said, letting go of my shoulder. I gave her a small nod and exited her car, walking to my house which was right across the street.

I waved a goodbye to Erza before entering my home. It was dark inside and when I went to turn on the light, I was attacked by a random figure. I got scared so I punched however was in front of me in the stomach. I heard a thud and a groan coming from the floor. I reached for the light switch and turned it on only to see that the person I punched was Lyon, my brother. "Lyon!" I shouted.

"You think I would of learned not to try and scare you everytime I visit considering this is like the tenth time you have punched my in the stomach." He explained as I helped him up. "I think I either have internal bleeding or damaged organs" He wiped the imaginary dirt off his clothes while i gave him a small chuckle.

We went into the kitchen, I decided to make dinner,  while Lyon was tellng me stories about how his life at college was going. "So how long are you staying for this time. Have you told Ur that you're here yet?" I asked, setting out the plates of food.

"About a week and no I haven't told Mom yet. By the way, how come you don't call her mom? You've been a part of this family for basically ten years now." He questioned while stuffing his face. I waited till I swallowed my food "Because she has more of a techer vibe than a parent vibe to me. You know how weird it is to call a teacher 'mom'. Its weird. She know's it too and she's okay with it." Lyon rolled his eyes at me then went back to devouring his food.

Ur and I have a strange relationship. Ever since I lost my parents in an accident, Ur was the one who adopted and took care of me. I just haven't been able to call her mom. Its not that i have anything against her, I'm grateful that took me and a gave a place to eat, sleep, and live. I want to pay her back by working hard and showing her that everything she taught me was not in vain.

"Well" announced Lyon, breaking me out of my trance. "I'mma grab my stuff and get settled into the guess room. I'll see ya in the morning bro." I said goodnight and he retreated to the guest room, resting from his trip from college to here.

I let out a small yawn as I cleaned the dishes. When I finished I was about ot head to my room when the front door opened and revealed my adoptive mother. "Welcome home Ur"

She walked in holding a small bag that she set on the table and threw herself on the couch. "Long day at work?" I asked. "You have no idea Gray. One of the customers had no clue how he wanted his urn and when he had finally decided on something he wanted, he changed his mind. . . . after I had already made the design he originally wanted. God I wanted to smack with the ten pots he made me make before he was finally happy." she groaned in stess and annoyance. "But other than that, how was your day kiddo?"

I told her about my trip to the mall and also the arrival of Lyon. She got up at the mention of his name and quietly tip-toed to his room. I followed her, interested in what she was planning. She gently pushed his door open and tackled him. "Seriously what is with this family and attacking me?!" he shouted in pain. I shook my head and went to my room. I closed the door behind me and changed into some shorts.

That thing about Natsu was still bugging me. I guess I should listen to Erza and not worry about it. In time everything will be fine. . . I hope. I looked at the time and saw that it was 10:39. I walked to my bed , got in it, and fell asleep fairly quickly.

_**\- Dream -** _

My eyes slowley opened and I was met with an unfamilar location. It was a park, with a bunch of scattered trees and picnic benches. I kept looking around until I heard a voice, a familiar one that is. I turned in the same directiona s the voice and saw. . . Natsu! He came out of some trees, tired and out of breath. _'Is he with someone?'_ I asked myself. He was soon joined by another person. He was in the shade of the trees so it was hard to make hime out.

The mysterious person came into the light and my eyes widened with the realization of who it was. It was. . . . me?! But how is that possible I'm right here.

I ran over to where Natsu and . . . I were standing, making sure to hid from them. _'What are we doing in a park alone?'_ I tried geting closer to them without being notice. That didn't work as well as I thought because I tripped over a tree root that I failed to see. I face planted right in from of them. I looked up and saw that the didn't even notice me.

I got up from the ground and walked in front of them. I waved my hands in front of Natsu face and got no reaction. I tried poking his shoulder, but instead my finger went right through him causing me to jump back a little startled. _'I guess they can't see me. But that still doesn't anser my question as tto why we're here. . . . and why am I her watching this?'_

I followed the two until they stopped and took a seat on a park bench. That was when the silence was broken and I heard there voices.

"This was really fun Gray." said Natsu who was scooting closer to me. Or at least the me that isn't really me. I told myself to shut up and just listened to their conversation, trying to figure out why I was having this dream.

"m' glad you liked it Natsu. I'm not much of a planner so I'm trying to play it off while I can." said dream Gray.

"You're doing fine. You don't need to plan anything big for our first date" he replied with a playfull tone. . . . . DATE!!!!! Wait hold up. Am I seriously dreaming abour going on a date with NATSU!!!!

"I guess you're right"

"I know i am" answered Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get cocky flame-brain"

"Oh shut it you ice princess"

There awas a small pause in their conversation before they started laughing. Once they calmed down dream me put his head on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu rasied his hand to dream Gray's face and gently stroke his cheek. Their faces suddenly started turning slowley to each other. Natsu's eyes kept going back and forth between the other's lips and eyes. Dream me was leaning and, getting the same movement from Natsu. The two were now centimeters away from each other, and I could easily guess what would happen next.

Just before their lips touched, my surroundings were slowly fading into black. I guess I'm waking up. Perfect timing. I turned back to Natsu and dream me and was shocked when i saw them kissing.

 _**\- End Dream** _ **_-_**

I shot up from my bed, sweat coming down my forhead and my breathing was hard and heavy. I still couldn't beleive what I saw. I kissed Natsu!!! What in the hell was that. I would never kiss him. One, he's my best friend, Two, he's a guy just like me. I'm not gay, at least I know I'm not. Maybe if i just don't think about it, it'll go away.

I laid back down staring at my ceilling for a few moments before closing my eyes and going back to sleep. This time without a weird dream happening.

 

* * *

 

_**\- Time Skip To Monday At School -** _

 

** Natsu  
**

The weekend past fairly quickly. And now I was back in school siting in my english class with Lucy and Gray. I played with my pencil whilie Lucy took notes on whatever the teacher was teaching us today. Usually I always pay attention but I haven't been able to in the past week.

I turned my head to look at Gray and see what he was doing. He looked like he was either spaced out or really into the lesson. I could feel a small twitch in my nose which eventually turned into a sneeze, causing Gray to snap out of his little trance.

He looked over and noticed that I was looking in his direction. I looked at him for a moment and turned away quickly, a little embarrased. I dug my face into my scarf and started doing random drawings on the piece of paper in front of me.

The bell rang moments after, Lucy ran off to her next class leaving me with Gray. _'Great'_ We walked together in silence passing by the other students. Our school wasn't anything special. It was a fairly large building, being two stories, with about 30-40 classrooms on each floor.

We were almost to our next class when some random guy ran towards our direction. He tried to doge us but instead bumped into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall forward. I closed my eyes and waiting for the impact but was stopped mid air. I opened my eyes and saw that Gray had caught me. My hands and forhead were resting on his chest. My body would have relaxed until I jumped back away from Gray. He gave me a wierd look and just shrugged it off.

My heart was beating fast and I could feel my face heat up. What is this feeling? _'Serisously it wasn't like this before.'_ I ran to my desk in the back of the class, joined by Gray shortly after. He asked if something was wrong and I just shook him off.

During the middle of class I got this nauseating feeling in my stomach. It wouldn't let me concentrate on my work. My vision started to blur and it was becoming hard to breathe. I stood up and made my way the teachers desk. He asked if I felt okay. I told him no and he told me to go to the nurse.

I was making my way the the nurse, my body draggin itself along the walls. I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I let go of the wall and did my best to look normal. It didn't work as well as I would have hope. I fell to the floor not being able to do anything. I couldn't see what was around me.

I felt so arms around me pick me up. It must of been the person I heard coming. They said something that I couldn't make out and began walking in the direction i believed and hoped was the nurse.

 When I came to, it looked like the person who helped me DID bring to the nurse. Speaking of, the nurse, Mirajane was sitting on my bedside riding down something. She looked up from her board and noticed that I was finally awake.

"Oh good, you're finally up. How do you feel?" she asked

"Better than earlier." i slowly propped myself on the bed. "What time is it?"

"Its almost the end of the day. School is out in about ten minutes." She said grabbing my stuff and gently putting it on my lap. "Gray brought you here saying that you passed out in the middle of the hallway. He went back to your class and got your stuff."

 _'Oh so it was Gray you got me. . . '_ I thought. "Is okay for me to go now?" I politely asked. Mira gave her signature smile and nodded. I got up nice and easy, trying not to repeat what happened earlier. After checking to see if i was alright I left the nurse's office and said thanks to Mirajane.

I left the school building and waited by Sting's car. There was no point in going to class since the bell would have rang by the time I got there. I checked the time on my phone and noticed that i had a text message. It was from Gray

**G: Hey flame-brain when you get this text me back. . .**

It was probably to check if I was alright. I had second thoughts about texting back, not wanting him to ask more questions than he should. But I at least owe him since he was the one who brought me to the nurse.

**N: Uhh hey. . . . . . you wanted to talk?**

A few moments passed before my phone went off again.

**G: Yeah. How you feeling? You collapsed in the hallway today. You seemed fine before then.**

**N: I'm fine. . . thanks for taking me to Mira**

**G: You sure? You've been acting weird lately. Did i do something?**

Great now he thinks that he's the problem. I mean it does involve him but he shouldn't have to worry about it.

**N: No its not you. You didn't do anything. I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff and I . . . . I don't even know.  
**

**G: Alright then. . . You know I'm here for you, with Erza and Lucy too.**

**N: Yeah I know. . . . Thanks Gray**

**G: No problem flame-brain**

**N: Shut it stripper**

"Natsu! What are you doing by my car so early" I looked up form my phone and saw Sting walking me way. "Oh umm. . . I was in the nurse's office and I got out like 5 minutes ago." I explained, putting my phone in my pocket. "WHAT?! Get in the car" he shouted.

I got in the car and waiting for my brother to start driving. "Explain. What happened?" he demanded. I put my hands up in defense "Nothing serious. I just past out in the hallway after feeling nauseous"

Sting kept looking at me to see if I was telling the truth. He sighed and sat back down, starting the car and driving home. "Sorry. . . I was just worried, that's all" he said in an apologetic tone. "It's alright Sting. I know how you can get sometimes"

We got home soon after, I went to go feed Happy and Lector while Sting started to make dinner. Today we ate seperately. I ate in my room watching some random TV shows. I grabbed my phone to check the time and decided to take a shower. I grabbed my towel and a change of clothes, and made my way to the bathroom across the hall.

I took off my school uniform and turned on the water, waiting till its was hot. After it was the temperature that I wanted I got in and relaxed my body as the water hit my body.

I still didn't understand why I felt this way. When he caught me on our way to class it felt. . . . nice. Maybe I need to come to terms with these emotions and face the facts.

_I have a crush on Gray FullBuster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think about the story so far. I don't know whether to continue or not unless i get feedback from the readers (you guys)


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Natsu**

It's been a week since I decided to accept the fact that I have a crush on Gray, and let's just say that life has not gotten any easier. In fact its a lot more awkward to be around him. I flinch practically every time he touches me and then my face turns red. He asked if something was wrong and I lied to him, telling him that I was fine and there's nothing to worry about. I don't think he believes me though.

"Natsu focus!" shouted Lucy. We were currently in my room working on a project. "It's bad enough that we don't have anything to preset, I don't need you zoning out on me."

I laid on the ground and let out a breath I was holding in. "Sorry Lucy, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Is it Gray?" she asked. I nodded. Lucy was the first person I told that I had a crush on Gray. Well Erza was there too but she promised not to say anything since its _'Not her right to say anything and that its none of her buisness to tell"_ I thanked her for it. I still feel bad about not telling Gray when its about him so he can stop blaming himself for our rocky friendship.

"Why don't you just tell him if its bugging you that much?" She asked. "Because Lucy I'm scared of the possibility of him hating me and not wanting to be my friend anymore. I would rather have him as a friend and not tell him than tell him and possibly lose him as one." I replied.

She sat there quietly, not know what else to say. I know Lucy has had her fair share of boyfriends, but I don't think her knowlege will help me in the situation I am in. "Let's call it a day. . . I'll have Erza help with the project. I want you to relax and figure things out." she said.

I stood up from my spot, helping her up aswell, and cleaned up all the suplies we had laying on the ground. "That's easier said than done Luce" She stuffed everything in her bag and made her way out of my house and into her sister's car that was waiting outside.

"Hey Sting!" I called out.

"What?" he answered

"Can we order take-out tonight?"

"Sure. What'd you want?"

"How does some ramen sound?"

"Okay. I'll call the place and make an order!"

"Thank you!" I said, ending the conversation.

The doorbell rang about a half hour later. I grabbed the two bowls of ramen and paid the delivery man. I called Sting again to tell him that the foods here. When he got to the kitchen he asked if I had already paid the delivery guy. When I said yes, he got angry with me. Sting doesn't like it when I pay for him. He pays me back the next day along with a flick to the forehead. It may not sound much but his flicks have left dents in the walls.

While I was eating my food, Sting was staring at me with a goofy smile. "What?" I asked. He shook his head before beginning his bowl. "Nothing. Its just good to see you eating like you used to. I'm guessing that your little issue is solved then?" he asked taking another bite.

"Not really. But I guess i have come to accept the main thing about the problem." I told him. "Really? And what's that?"

I gulped, not knowing whether I should tell him the truth or not. He's going to find out eventually so might as well right? "I. . . . . haveacrushongray. . . " He slighlty choked on his food for a moment. "I'm sorry what i couldn't understand you." he said. Now i was nervous. I said it once out loud and it felt embarrasing. "NATSU!" he roared. "FINE! I . . . . have a crush. . . on . . G-Gray" I finally admitted.

Sting's eyes widened, his only answer was a simple 'oh'. I pused my bowl of food away from me, not really feeling hungry anymore, and rested my head on the table. I was about ready to cry but to my surprise, Sting pulled me from my chair and into a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling. I said i wasn't gonna push you and that's exactly what I did. I'm sorry Natsu." he apologized. "It's okay" I replied, hugging him back. "I knew you would find out eventually so its better that you know now than never right?"

We both let out a small laughter. "I'm still sorry. And if anything happens I'll be happy to step in as your older brother. And if Gray treats you horribly, I'll probably hospitalize him for a week." he said. "I don't think you need to go that far Sting. Knocking him out will do just fine." I wiped my water eyes "And that's ONLY if he treats me bad okay?" "Yeah yeah"

I hit him in the arm and we both laughed for a few minutes before going back to eating our food. We spoke to each other about random things that could make people think we're crazy. I'm really greatfull I have a brother like Sting.

* * *

 

**Gray**

This week has been so annoying and stressful for me. If I had thought that my friendship with Natsu was awkward before this is like ten times more awkward. He flinches everytime I touch him, even if its accidental, and then hides behind his scarf afterwards.

Its really starting to piss me off. I am searisously tempted to pin him up against a wall and interrogate him.

School ended about five minutes ago and I went to find Erza since I'm pretty sure if i asked Natsu questions he'd end up running away. Pushing my way through the crowds of people, I finally found Erza who was sitting next to some guy. I called her name and ran towards her.

"Its good to see you again Erza. I'll tell the others you said hi" said the man.

"Alright then" she stood up and gave the man a hug. "Take care Simon" The man named Simon soon left and it was just Erza and I. "Hello Gray. How have you been?" she asked, taking off her glasses.

"Other then stressed, annoyed, and partially pissed. . . I'm doing fine thanks for asking" I said somewhat bitterly. I sat down on the bench she was on and put my head in my hands. "What happened?"

"Its Natsu. I swear he says that there is no problem between us, yet he acts like there is. What is he hiding?" Erza placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that everything was fine and that i should just be patient. "But thats the thing Erza, I'm not a very patient person. I'm actually tempted to tie him up and demand answers."

"You know Gray, he's probably like this for a reas-"

"And what reason is that!" I shouted "Because to me it looks like you and Lucy think that the way he is currently acting is normal. It isn't unless you guys no something that I dont!' She didn't respond. "Tell me what it is! I'm tired of being kept in the dark Erza!"

"Its not in my place to tell you okay Gray!" she raised her voice, causing me to be shocked. "I promised Natsu and I trust that he'll tell you when he's ready. Now stop being an impatient little kid, suck it up, and deal with it for the time being Fullbuster!"

She was right. I wouldn't get anywhere if I kept acting like a child. I should just trust my friends and hope for the best. I apologized to Erza, she said it was fine and offered me a ride home which I accepted. The ride home was silent and slightly awkward on my end.

When I got home I went straight to my bedroom, not bothering with anyone, and just laid down on my bed. I looked at my phone, which was next to my head, and was tempted to text Natsu but I knew that that would be pointless. Instead I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Natsu**

It was the weekend again and this time I had no plans, for real this time. Sting had when out to god knows where and left me alone with Happy and Lector. I played with them for a bit, tossing a ball of yarn in between them and laughing as the fought for it. After a few rounds going back and fourth, the little cats got tired out, so I carried them to their beds. After setting Happy in his bed there was a knock at the door.

I ran out of my room, trying to not wake Happy, and opened the door. I partially regreted doing that. On the other side of the door was Gray. _'Oh shit'_ I thought. "Uhh. . . . H-hey Gray!" I stuttered. "What brings you here?"

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave me a concerning look. "We need to talk. Is it alright if i come in?" he asked. I moved out of the doorway, letting him in and having him sit on the couch. I pulled up a chair from a desk where we keep our mail and some other crap. "So" _*gulp*_ "What did you want to talk about?"

"About us" he stated. _'Us? There is no us. Unless he's talking about the way I've been acting around him lately. Oh god I hope he hasn't figured it out that i have a crush on him'_ I slightly paniced inside. "W-what about us?"

"You have been acting weird for the past two weeks. Lucy and Erza think its normal but I think its because they know something. And its obvious that you are in the main part of this situation. Now spill it Dragneel!" he said. My breathing start to go faster as did my heartrate. I was on the edge of full on panicking. "I-i don't understand what you're saying?" I said.

He stomp his foot and shot up from his seat. "Will you cut the bullshit Natsu! You are hiding something from me dont deny it!" he shouted "I've done my best to be patient for far too long now. I want answers!" He was slowly coming towards me, anger in his eyes. This is not the Gray I know. I'm scared. "Well?!"

"H-he" I whispered. "What?" I couldn't handle it anymore. "H-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! STING, LECTOR, HAPPY! HELP ME" I shouted. Gray took a few steps back, surprised and shock at my reaction.

My body was shaking, it was hard to breath, and I couldn't tell what was going on anymore. I fell on the floor, hoping someone would find me.

* * *

 

**Sting**

I was out spending some time with Rogue and some other friends. The sun was starting to set so I headed back home. When I got home I found and unfamiliar car outside our houes. _'Natsu's friend maybe'_ I turned off the engine and heard someone scream. It looked like it came from inside the house. "Natsu!" I said worringly.

Just as I was about to get out of my car, I saw someone run out the front door and into unfamiliar car. I was shocked to see that it was Gray. As soon as we was out of sight, I bolted into the house and found Natsu shaking on the floor. I ran to his side calling his name. "S-sting. . . h-help me" he said weakly. "Shh shh shh. Its ok Natsu I'm here. You're gonna be fine just stay calm okay?"

I pulled my phone out and immediatly called for an ambulance. When they got here I helped them carry Natsu into the vehicle. On of the paramedics askedwhat my relation was to Natsu. I instantly replied with "I'm his older brother" he nodded and allowed me to come with them to the hospital.

We got to the hospital, where I was forced to wait in the waiting room while they took Natsu away. After about an hour, a doctor came out and asked who was here to see Natsu. I stood up and walk over to him very worried about the condition of my little brother. "How is he?" I asked

"He's fine. He went through a panic attack. A very severe on I might add. But thanks to you, he managed to pull through" I sighed in relief and asked if I could go see him. He directed me to his room before leaving to check on other patients.

I walked in and sat down in a chair next to his bed. "Hey Natsu?" His eye slowly opened and he struggled to look in my direction. "S. . ti. ng." he tried to speak. I placed a hand in his head and rubbed back and forth. "Don't push yourself. Just rest up. I'll be here all night okay?" he nodde his head.

The next few hours I spent just watching both TV and Natsu. The only time I left the room was to get food for the both of us. Its a good thing there was a bathroom in here. It was about a quarter past midnight. Natsu was soundly asleep while I was trying to figure out wha happend.

Lets see. . . . I got home, saw a random car, heared Natsu scream from inside the house, saw Gray run out of the house and driving away, then I go inside to see Natsu having a panic attack. Everything points to Gray. He was the only one with Natsu and he must of said something that cause Natsu to have this reaction **.**

**_'If I ever see you do something like this to my little brother every again, I will make you pay. You hear me Gray!'_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sting**

Natsu was able to leave the hopsital the next day. He told me everything he could remember before blacking out. I can't believ gray would just leave him there and not help. What kind of friend is he? We got in the car and drove home, Natsu not saying a word. When we got home he went straight to his bedroom.

Seeing Natsu all down like that really makes me uneasy. I wish I could do something to at least put a smile on his face. "Meow" I looked down at my feet and saw Lector rubbing himself on my legs. I picked him up and held him out. "Lector you're a genius!" I said.

I went over to Natsu's room to check up on him. _*knock knock*_ "Natsu? I'm gonna go to the store real quick. Don't do anything serious while I'm gone." I said, grabbing my car keys and headed to the store.

I drove to the nearest supermarket and got some ingredients to cook something special for him. "Let's see. How bout some of this and oh he'll defenitely like this" I told myself, grabbing multiple items and putting them in the basket. After grabbing everything I needed, I paid at the cashier and went back to the house.

Upon arriving, I checked up on Natsu again. Still in the same position as when I left. _'I don't think thats healthy. Whatever I got to get plan happy Natsu into action.'_

I grabbed two boxes out of the bag labeled _cake mix_ and started mixing them in a bowl along with some other stuff. The batter was finished and placed in the oven, and I went to make the frosting.

_**\- One hour and a few burns later -** _

The cake I specially made for Natsu was finally done. It took a while, I got slight injuries in the process, but it was well worth it in my opinion. I put the entire cake on a plate and carefully carried it no Natsu's room. I place the cake on his desk chair and put it next to his bed. _  
_

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I nugded him slightly making him wake up and face my direction. I turned around and picked up the cake, placing it on my lap. His eyes widen at the sight of it. "It all for you little bro." I said. I grabbed the fork and feed a small piece to him. He chewed it for a little, savoring the flavor, and swallowed. He looked at me again and showed the smile I've been wanting to see on my little brother's face.

I set the cake on the bed and let him be. I grabbed my phone and dial the number of someone I trust to help Natsu in this situation.

"Hello?" said the one on the other side.

"Erza?" I said "I need to ask a favor of you"

"I'm assuming it has to do with Natsu. The only time you ask me for help is when something bad happened and your worried overprotective brother insticts come in"

"Whatever. Listen I need you to watch over him while he's at school. And also keep an eye on Gray"

"Ok Natsu I can understand why you want me to watch him, but Gray? What exactly happened?" she asked.

"Long story short I don't trust Gray around Natsu anymore after what he did. All I'm asking is that you make sure nothing bad happens. Is that alright with you?" I pleaded. I really care about Natsu's saftey and well being. Erza know's that better than anyone.

"Alright I'll do it, and in return?"

"I'll make you cakes when ever you want for the next 4 months" I bargained.

"DEAL!" she agreed eagerly.

"Thank you" I said, ending the call.

I knew I asking too much of her. But I can't help it when my older brother insticts kick in. I hope Natsu will be fine during school tomorrow.

* * *

 

**Natsu**

I hesitant about going back to school. After what happened I couldn't be anywhere near Gray out of fear that what happened on saturday will repeat. During the classes I had with him, I sat at the opposite end of the classroom. Everyone noticed it too and started whispering a bunch of random crap that I didn't care about.

At the end of class I was walking to my locker when I noticed Gray following my. I was getting nervous. _'What does he want. Maybe to yell at me. That seems to be a routine now"_

"Nats-"

"Natsu can you come here? I need you for something really important" call out Erza, interrupting Gray in the process. I ran to her without thinking twice. I looked back a Gray for a moment, his hand reaching out but returned to his side. He turned around and walked off.

"Are you alright Natsu?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I think so. Why'd you do that Erza?" I asked as I walked back to my locker. "Your brother told me to keep an eye on you. Especially around Gray" She answered. I gulped _'Did Sting tell her what happened?'_ "I don't what happened but it must have been bad considering that Sting doesn't trust Gray around you anymore" I relaxed when she said that. Honestly I dont trust MYSELF to be around Gray.

"Hey Erza" I sighed. "Can you give me a ride home? I don't feel comfortable being in school anymore" She showed a look of concern but agreed to do so anyways. We walked out the back entrance and made our way to the parking lot. I sent Sting a text saying I was going home early with Erza. He asked if everything was alright but I told him to ask Erza for all the information since I wasn't feeling well.

 _"Natsu. . . "_ called a voice. It defenitely wasn't Erza's and there was no one else in the car. Maybe I'm just hearing things _"You partially right. Come on Natsu don't tell me you don"t know who I am. I'm you. . . don't believe me? Fine"_ The voice stop talking for a moment before I got a large pain in my head. It was unbearable to the point where I started screaming in agony.

Erza pulled over and tried to calm me down. After a few minutes the pain went away. It took a while to slow down my breathing till it was normal again. "Natsu! Are you alright?" she pleaded. "For the most part yeah I think so." I replied. "What was that?" she asked. "I. . . I dont know. . . "

After assuring her that I was fine for the time being, she returned to driving her car to my house. Once we arrived I asked her to stay here until Sting came home. And so she made herself at home. I layed on the couch feeling drowsy. I almost fell asleep until I heard a knock at the door. I was about to get up but Erza pushed me back down. "Pretend you're asleep." She ordered. "But what if its Sting?" I asked. "Then he would have come in already. Its either Gray or Lucy. If its Lucy you can stop, but if its Gray then I want you to stay down until I get rid of him okay?" She said. I nodded and shifted my body deeper into the couch.

Since I could what was happening, I had to rely on my sense if hearing.

"Erza? What are you doing here at Natsu's house? I came to ask why he wasn't in class." _'Shit its Gray!'_ I cursed. "He wasn't feeling well and asked me to bring him home. I'm watching him will Sting gets back." she answered. "Well can I talk to him.?" "He's asleep right now. I don't think you should wake him" she lied. "Hmm alright then. . . when he wakes up can you tell him to call me or text me?" "I'll be sure to do that" she said. The door closed and Erza said it was okay to come out.

I got off the couch and stretched out my body. "Thank you . . Erza" She said it was nothing and made her way out when she say Sting pull up the driveway. I could hear Sting thank her was well before he came inside and asked if I was alright. I told him I was fine. I didn't however, tell him about the voice and the massive pain I felt in the car with Erza. I didn't want to worry him more than he already is.

I went back to my room and fell on my bed, cuddling with Happy. He purred as I rubbed his stomach. Despite ealier's happenings, it was quite peaceful. _"_ _Do you believe me now? Sorry I had to be a little rough. Just wanted to make my point clear."_ said the voice. _'What do you want from me?'_ I asked it.  _"I just want to help you, to free you from your dilema."_ It persuaded. _'No! whatever you're offering I'm not taking!"_ I stated clealry.  _"If you say so but you'll soon come around."_ The voice ended.

I pulled Happy closer to my body. I was scared of everything now. Of Gray, of this voice, of what might happen in the near future. I was frightened. I let go of Happy and quietly cried into my pillow.

* * *

 

_**\- The next day - (Third Person)** _

Natsu was back in class, trying to act normal despite the events that occured the past few days. Avoiding Gray had began to become a normal thing for him with the excetion of the classes he had with him. Natsu layed his head on the desk, giving up on the day already. He had closed his eyes but opened them when he felt something light hit his head. It was a small piece of paper that had the words _read me_ written on it.

Natsu read the note but didn't know if he should answer the person or not. _"No. . . throw it away Natsu."_ said the familiar haunting voice. Natsu shook his head as an attempt to get rid of it. _"NATSU!"_ it screamed causing some pain to run through his head. He breathing became labored and his vision blured. 

He had hoped that nothing would go wrong today but I looks like he couldn't even have that. Gray looked over seeing Natsu in some kind of pain. He wanted to help his frriend but how? He couldn't get near Natsu after the day he tried to get answers. He had broken Natsu's trust and possibly their friendship. 

Natsu lifted his head up from his state of pain and saw in the corner of eye that Gray was looking at him. He slowly turned his head and when Gray noticed he turned back and faced the front of the room. Natsu wanted to talk to Gray but he still couldn't bring himself to do so. His feelings for Gray fought against his fear of not olny Gray but the voice he hears as well. It pained Natsu even more that any chance he had at being with Gray, was now ruined.

 _"Natsu. . . "_ Sang the voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  He roared. Everyone in the class was staring at Natsu some frightened by the outburst. Gray tried to attemt to calm Natsu down but instead, Natsu ran out of the classroom knocking over a desk in the process. He ran away from the school, he wanted to run somewhere where he could be alone. He felt like sich a burden to his friends and his brother.

Natsu ran to wooded area. He found a clearing after running for what seemed like forever to him. He fell to his knees and started shouting and crying.

Back at school, Sting had asked everyone he knew help him find the pink haired teen. He even bribed a few others into helping. To say Sting was worried was an understatment. He was terrified, frightened at the idea that Natsu is somewhere breaking down and in pain.

The search for Natsu had no progress. Everyone checked every space that could hide the teen could hide, even the ones that seemed difficult and impossible. Recieving no good news from anyone was causing Sting to have a meltdown of his own.  "Come one look harder! He has to be here somewhere! Find Natsu!" he pleaded. He kept shouting until it became dificult for him to breathe. Erza noticed it and ran to his side. "Someone get Mira! Sting is hyperventilating!" she ordered.

Gray saw all the events occur from the school rooftop. He desperately wanted to aid in their search but knew that Sting, let alone Erza, would allow him. Gray clenched his fist in anger and slammed them on the roof's egde. He ran to the bottom and ran towards the direction he thought Natsu might of went.

Gray found the clearing where Natsu was. He looked around calling his name but couldn't find him anywhere. We walked towards the center of the clearing when he saw an imprint on the ground. It looked like a body. He knelt down to get a closer look. It was still fresh. He got up and tried to figure out which direction Natsu went from this point. He found nothing, until he heard someone scream in the distance. Whether it was Natsu or not he ran towards the cry hoping he would find a clue.

Gray kept going until he was out of the woods and saw the familiar salmon colored hair. "Natsu?" he called. The boy turned slowly and upon seeing Gray, Natsu wanted nothing more than someone to help him. "G-g. . . ra. . . y" He weakly spoke. Natsu eyes widened as another shock of pain was sent through him. _"Didn't you get the message from before?! I'm trying to help you Natsu. You'll keep suffering if you stay around Gray. Listen to me Natsu!"_ Shouted the voice in his head. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried before collapsing.

Gray ran over to him and checked his breathing. "G. . r . . a. . y. . .  h. . e. . l. . p. . . m. . e" he said before going unconscious. Gray picked him up and carried Natsu back to the school building. He went straight to the nurse. Upon entering he was met with shocked faces coming from Sting and Erza. "Get away from him!" sting growled trying to get up. However Erza pushed him back down telling him to stay calm. "Where did you find him?" she aksed.

"I found him past the woods that aren't too far from here. He was in pain and then he went unconscious." Gray answered "I couldn't just leave him there!" Anger boiled inside of Sting at what he just heard. "Then why the hell did you leave him when he was having a pain attack you hypocrite!" Gray stood there shock. He didn't know Natsu was having panic attack. He was confused and ran away as a first instinct. "I-I didn't know. . . . Im sorry" he confessed.

"Whatever just stay away from my brother or else!" he hissed. "Sting!" said Erza who was slightly shocked. "No. No he's right. I should just stay away form Natsu so everything can be fine" interrupted Gray.

He walked out of the infirmary, the commotion from the search before had died down, and left school. Gray felt empty inside. He had now completely lost Natsu as his best friend. He pulled out his phone and went to Natsu's contact information. "No point in having this anymore. " he sighed as he deleted the contact.

"I guess this is goodbye. . . _Natsu_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it might be a good while till i have the next chapter ready. I'm kinda stuck on what to have happen now. I have stuff already planned for future chapters but until i get there i need some ideas. Any suggestions / hopes for what might happend?


	5. Chapter 5

Gray did every possible thing he could to remove his presence from Natsu's life. He switched out of all the classes they had together, stopped talking to him entirely, and even stopped hanging out with their friends. It was almost as if Gray never existed. Like he was part of Natsu's imagination. All this was painful to Gray. Losing his friend was one thing, but now he had to act like him and Natsu never met. He had considered moving to another school entirely but couldn't bring himself to do it. The main reason was to keep an eye on Natsu from a distance, seeing how his life would be after Gray left.

Natsu didn't like how his life went from good to terrible. He lost Gray, someone he loved and could never live without. He was gone now, leaveing no trace that the two teens had any sort of connection to each other. The voice that haunted Natsu still remained, causing Natsu to be pushed to the brink of insanity. No one notice that he was slowly crumbling. Erza, Lucy, even Sting had thought that it was just a minor case of depression that, with time and care, would go away.

Natsu was currently in the very woods where he Gray had found him. He laid down in the clearing. Natsu rarely went home anymore, feeling like he was a burden to Sting. He got up from his spot and made his way to a make-shift shelter. This is where Natsu would live from now on. He called Sting everyday at the same time, assuring his older that he was fine and well. Natsu survived by eating fish that he caught and cook by a nearby river. He wondered how Happy was doing. It had been a good two weeks since Natsu last saw his precious little feline friend.

He felt that it would be good he went back home for a little visit, seeing as he how he kind of owes to them since he left without a  saying word whatsoever.

Time was slowly passing when Natsu looked up and saw a dark gloomy sky. It was going to rain soon. He crawled over to his little shelter, making a mental note to expand it sometime soon. 

* * *

 

_**\- The Next Day -** _

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, taking in his not so usual surroundings. He got from the spot where he laid and stretched his body out. He felt groggy and had no intention to go to school today. He did anyways just to keep his brother from blowing another fuse. _  
_

Natsu grabbed his school bag and began the small journey to school, stopping by a convenience store to get something to eat.. The bell rang the minute he stepped onto the campus. Rushing to his first class of the day, he made his way through the halls trying to not bump into anyone when he caught a glimpse of Gray walking by.

He stopped dead in his tracks to take the moment and look at Gray. It has been at least a month since Gray stopped talking to him. Natsu wondered if he still talked to Lucy and Erza at least. They were his friends too, he thought.

Once he turned the corner into the next hall and was out of sight, Natsu composed himself again and walked into his class. He already knew today was going to be a long one.

_**\- Meanwhile -** _

Gray walked into his first period. He started off the day in math. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. I hate math in the morning." He mumbled to no one in particular.

The first three class of the day went by quick for Gray. He had gotten used to his new schedule, depsite the lingering feeling of missing the little pink teen in his class. It didn't matter, not anymore. He had already done everything to stay out of Natsu's life.

The bell rang, signalling that it was lunch time. Gray went to his locker to put some of his books away and grab another. He turned the corner to where his locker was located and saw Erza waiting by it. Gray became a little nervous. Erza was rarely found waiting at one of their lockers, meaning something must be up.

"Hello Gray" she said.

"H-hi Erza. . . . did you need somthing?" He asked.

"Yes actually" she moved from her place by the lockers and walked towards him. "I need you to talk with Natsu. He's broken, he's slowly losing himself. He needs you Gray" She pleaded.

"Erza. . . . I understand where you're coming from, but i cause Natsu a lot of trouble. Its better for the both of us."

Erza put both of her hands on Gray's shoulders and forced him against the lockers. "You leaving alone was the worst you could possible do. Gray have you seen how he's been these past few weeks. He's eating less, his health is sinking like the titanic, and he doesn't even look like the Natsu we know. Please Gray. You have to help him somehow. Lucy and I don't want to lose him, and I'm sure as you dont want to either."

She kept him pinned against the wall for a moment before she letting him go. Gray had no idea what to say after what she just said. After recieving no response from him, Erza turned around and walked off, probably to find Lucy or to blow off some steam.

Gray went back to his locker to finish what he was doing and went to a random empty classroom to eat his lunch. He sat down at a desk near the door so he could leave the second he had to. Gray was taking small bites out of his sandwich before setting it down, feeling that his appetite was gone.

"Maybe I should check on Natsu." He spoke quietly. "But what if I'm right and he's perfectly fine and living a good life without me. Or. . . . maybe Erza's right. What if leaving him did more harm rather than help."

He put his lunch away and walked out of the classroom, heading to his next class that was on the other side of the school. "Fuck" he muttered "I need to find a spot thats closer to my class" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking, seeing as complaing would get him no where.

* * *

 

_**\- Back to Natsu -** _

It was the last class of the day, and Natsu was on the verge of another mental breakdown. The voice in his head was hard to ignore, since it was able to cause physical pain without an explanation. The bell rang and Natsu bolted out of the classroom, ignoring the teachers exclaims.

Natsu was standing near the school's parking lot. He saw a familiar car, which belonged to none other than Sting. He walked over to it, sitting on the trunk. He sat there quietly, waiting endlessly for Sting to show up. Feeling like it was pointless to wait any longer, he got off the car and started walking towards his home in the woods.

"Natsu?" called a voice behid him. Natsu turned around slowly and saw his older brother sting standing there. His eyes were wide in shock from seeing the state Natsu was in.

"Hi" He said facing sting completely. Natsu closed his eyes expecting to get yelled at but instead felt a large force push against him, nearly toplling him over like a dominoe. Sting had tackled Natsu into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're in ok in one piece" He cried.

"One piece? Yeah. Okay? I don't think so." He replied as he returned the hug. "I just wanted to see how things are going. How's Happy? Oh and Rogue and Lector too?"

"Happy is feeling a little depressed. He isn't eating as much. We're lucky we can get him to eat thanks to Lector. You should really come and check on him yourself Natsu." He said, pulling away from the hug.

"Can I? Just for today anyways?"

"You are allowed at the house whenever you want Natsu, It's your home you know"

Natsu gave a small nod and got into his borhter's car. The ride home was silent like any other normal day. They reached their house after a few minutes. Natsu grabbed his stuff out of the back and met Sting at the front door.The brothers walked in, being greeted by Lector. Natsu saw no sign of his beloved cat. "He should be upstairs in you room Nat. Poor thing hardly leaves it." Sting spoke.

He made his way down the hall, stopping when he reached his bedroom door. Natsu slowly pushed open the door, revealing the blue feline laying on the bed. "Happy?" he quietly whispered. The cat's ears poked up. He turned tto the familiar voice. Upon seeing Natsu, the cat jumped on him, crying at the sight of his owner which he longed for.  "I missed you too Happy. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything." He cried. He pulled Happy closer to him, sobbing alongside the cat.

Sting stood by the doorway, a small tear on his face. The whole house missed Natsu's presence. Even though he knew that this moment wouldn't last forever, he would at least enjoy it as much as he could.

_'I have never seen you so broken like this Natsu. You look so pale and skinny. Are you at least eating something everyday? I know what you're going though must be very hard for you but at least put me and the others at ease by at least taking care of yourself. I don't and can't understand what you're going though but I hope you know that I'm here for you little guy. I'm your big brother. Remember that one time you feel off the bed and I stitched you back up? You trusted me to make you feel better back then. So please let me at least try to help. Natsu. . . . '_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys perfer the story being told by 1st person (by the characters) or by 3rd person (The narrator/me)?


	6. Chapter 6

\- The Next Day - The sun rose on a saturday morning. The house was quiet for the most part. Sting had already gotten up to make some breakfast for Natsu. Ever since he came home yestarday, Natsu stayed in his room, holding Happy and just sleeping. The table was set and Sting had set out a plate of warm pancakes. He made his way up to Natsu's room, opening the door carefully and quietly. Natsu was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling above him.

"Hey Nat" He called out. "I made breakfast incase you're hungry. You should eat now while its still warm" Sting stood there for a moment, recieveing no response, before heading back to the kitchen to eat.

Natsu felt out of place, like he didn't belong. He was home, but it felt like he wasn't entirely there. As if a piece of him was missing or something. He slowly sat up and grabbed his phone of the stand next to his bed. A bunch of missed calls and texts. All of them were mainly from Lucy, Sting, and Erza. He was unsure if he should reply to any of them. Like with Gray, it had been a month since he last spoken to anyone.

Natsu got out of bed gently so he didn't wake up Happy. He walked to the bathroom, feeling that a shower would be appropriate before he had to face today. He turned on the water, letting the the firts cold drops roll off his back, relaxing as the water warmed up. _"You know. . . I'm starting to get tired of doing nothing with you. Like, come on let's go do something!"_ said the voice that had long been silent up until now. What did it want now. "Why, so you can make it so I make a fool of myself" Natsu spoke. "As much as I would enjoy that, even I need to have some social communication. Besides I'm getting tired of you being all derpressed and shit"

"Why do you exist in the first place? Why did you suddenly appear? What was with causing me all this pain and despair? I want answers dammit!" he argued. The voice sighed _"To be honest, it was never my intention to harm you like this. I came from the part of you where all the doubt and fear about your feelings towards Gray were stored. By trying to keep you from getting your feelings hurt, in turn, I actually cause you to be in this situation."_ it admitted. At this point Natsu didn't know what to think anymore. _"I know that I could never apologize enough for causing you all this pain and sadness. If you wish, I'll just stay silent from this point on"_ it offered.

"As much as I would enjoy that, you are the only thing I have to talk to. I don't plan on staying here much longer. After school I'm heading back to our hide out."

_"You're gonna leave Sting and Happy again?"_

"Its the only way where I won't be a burden then them" The voice didn't reply after that. Natsu quickly dried off and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He didn't like the idea of leaving his home behind, but he felt like that was his only option. Its really damaging his health, both physically and mentally.

"Natsu" he called. Natsu looked over to see his brother setting his stuff down on the couch. "You coming to school?" he asked. Natsu replied with a nod, going back into his room to get his backpack. Before he went out, he gave Happy one last long hug and whispered a small 'good-bye' and 'I love you' Natsu slid into the passenger side of the car face the side window when he got settled in.

"Are you coming home today?" asked Sting. He didn't feel like answering. He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. Instead he let out a deep sigh. "Its fine if you don't. Just call to check in sometimes ok?" The boys got to school after a few minutes. Sting parked the car fairly close to the school. Grabbing their stuff, they exited the car and walked together till they got to the main entrance. Sting put his hand on Natsu's shoulder giving him a worried looked that turned into a small smile filled with hope. He walked off, leaving Natsu a standing alone in front of the school. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this. Maybe he should leave and go back to the woods. _"Hey calm down buddy. Just tough it out."_

Natsu closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. It seems the voice has been a little kinder and more gentle since their talk this morning.

**_-Time Skip: Lunch Time-_ **

He managed to get through half the day without an issue. It was lunch time and the cafeteria was bustling as ever. Natsu grabbed his lunch and went to a spot he had found earlier in the week that was fairly isolated and away from the large crowds. The roof. He laid on the ground staring up at the sky, watching the clouds move slowly across it. He sat up proping himself on his arms. His eyes noticed the small tray next to him. His food had barely been touched. His appetite has been going away so much that he doesn't even know how he hasn't starved yet.

A sudden noise startled Natsu. He quickly look around before locking eyes with someone he hadn't seen or talked to in a long time.

Gray stood there in the middle of the doorway with a shocked expression. He didn't think Natsu would be up here. Rarely anyone is up on the room during this time.

Gray had no words to describe the condition Natsu was currently in. He looked pale and skinnier than usually. The color his usual green eyes was faded. He looked lost and confused. "Natsu. . . " he said, barely audible. Natsu turned away from Gray, his back now facing him. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to talk because he felt that he would say something wrong. He didn't want to run because that would mean going in the direction where Gray was since that was the only exit. That is, unless he was desperate enough to jump off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Update! (I know its not much but at least its something. I'll try to make the next one longer) 
> 
> Hey guys sorry its been so long since i last updated this. School and life has me busy. I'm trying to get back into writing so i can keep going and finish this story because it seems you guys who have read it really like it. Thanks for all the kudos and support you have given to this story it really means a lot. You guys motivate me to wanting to keep writing. 
> 
> Now story wise:  
> Gray and Natsu finally are face to face after so long. What do you think is gonna happen next? Will Natsu keep running? Will Gray finally confront Natsu about all this? And where the fuck is Lucy?!?!


End file.
